Gold, Green and Ruby Red
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Often he considered leaving his Master, finding the Basilisk and they could be free in the wild, respected and feared by humans who had once worshipped them.


**A/N:** Don't ask why I do this to myself.

Word Count: 469

* * *

 **Gold, Green and Ruby Red**

He was always aware of the other.

Even back when Fawkes was a chick in the pocket of his Master, he felt the magic coming from the below the earth. It was danger; it was an enemy. In the beginning, he chose to vanish from place to place, fire wrapping him in comfort. He would hunt for this enemy that would endanger his Master and the young ones who cooed whenever he deigned to show them his gold plumage and spectacular capabilities.

When it had changed, Fawkes did not know. The other was asleep, locked far away. Once, he stirred and the phoenix felt a thrill of tempting power. Magical creatures who could rival his power were rare. Only the Basilisk challenged him and Fawkes, whilst proud, was also lonely. He could not express his frustration to his Master and so Fawkes, after the Basilisk once again sank below the castle for more decades of exile, continued to wonder.

Fawkes was not a pet. He was capable of more than anyone could imagine. Often he considered leaving his Master, finding the Basilisk and they could be free in the wild, respected and feared by humans who had once worshipped them. Resisting those urges were not easy, but his Master needed him.

The youngling with the twisted magic and green eyes needed him.

When the call came, an urge to protect from deep inside him, Fawkes flew. His Master had gone but Fawkes knew the youngling needed protection. He had felt the Basilisk waken, the dark magic like oil against his sleek feathers. It had called to him, the Basilisk hunting - for food, following orders. That was when Fawkes had cast aside that which he yearned for. He had presumed the Basilisk to be powerful and yet the creature cowed and practiced utter obedience.

Fawkes flew, ignoring the shape of a human chick with hair as red as his feathers. He vanished, appearing on the other side of the wall. He dove, he attacked and the Basilisk screamed. Their battle was vicious, years of longing and curiosity over in moments coloured by gold, green and ruby red blood.

The snake's teeth sank into the youngling and Fawkes knew what was about to occur.

He wept over the youngling, who had to survive. He wept for what could have been. As the sword was raised, Fawkes wept when the Basilisk screamed. The creature could have been magnificent, they could have been power personified but it had let a human twist and torture it until it was nothing more than a pet, a dumb animal.

The youngling's snake bite healed. Fawkes took them all to the surface and went back to his roost by his Master.

He had always been aware of the other, but now there was emptiness. He was alone.

* * *

 **Prompts and Challenges Entered:**

Let's Brew: Amortentia! - 1 Frozen Ashwinder Egg (write Fawkes/Basilisk crack!fic)

Hogwarts Assignment #3 - Mythology, Task #8: Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt: Write about an animal or creature.

Character Appreciation: 'snake bite' (word)

Disney Challenge: Abu - Write about a faithful Pet

Book Club: Mother Abigail: (emotion) pride, (plot point) going into exile/being exiled, (word) survive

Showtime: Dear Old Shiz - (setting) Hogwarts

Lyric Alley: 'But I get a little lonely'

Restriction of the Month: Have no Hogwarts houses mentioned. Prompt: Hogwarts

Liza's Loves: Cobra's Fang - Write about a snake's bite

The Insane House Challenge: Location - Chamber of Secrets

The 365 Prompts Challenge: Restriction - No Dialogue

Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: Write about a pet/creature from the books/movies

Gobstones - Grey Stone: Protection. Accuracy - shape (word), Power - (word) Express, Technique - (color) Gold

Serpent Day - 60. Eastern tiger snake- (word) vanish

Library Loves: Lord of the Rings - JRR Tolkien. (genre) Adventure, (plot point) Resisting the Dark side, Write about someone going on a quest


End file.
